Esencia de Jazmín
by Kate Jane
Summary: No es que ella sea otra de las que calló bajo el encanto de Sirius, es que él la quiere y eso... eso la vuelve loca. Para 30vicios. Sirius Black&OC. T Por Precaución.
1. Curiosidad

_Em... Hola. Bueno, sé que tengo que presentar el segundo capi de "Aunque seas..." pero me he decidido a hacerle unos retoques por aquí y por allá y... ya, está bien, lo haré de nuevo. ¿Contentos? Bueno, como sea, aquí les presentó una serie de viñetas sobre Sirius y... una chica, llamada Diana Hopkins. Mono nombre, ¿no?_

_Bueno, es para la_ **Comunidad 30vicios**_, así que... Nada, disfrútenlo, y díganme si les gusta o no (¡díganme que les gusta!)_

**Tabla Simbólica**

**Esencia de Jazmín**

**13# Tatuaje**

Se pasa la mano por el cabello negro azulado en un acto más de Cornamenta que de él, pero no le importa. Algunas chicas de quinto, algo más allá, suspiran embelesadas. No se olvida de darles una sonrisa antes de irse a buscar a Remus a la biblioteca -_¡Joder, si que está aburrido, va a la biblioteca!-._

Porque desde que Evans le dio el _"Sí, James, quiero salir contigo" _ve a su amigo con suerte.

Peter está con su novia Lucy, y tampoco es que quiera empezar a tocar el violín entre esos dos jodidos cursis. Lo único que quiere es fumarse un cigarro con Cornamenta, mientras Lunático alza una ceja y Colagusano se ríe.

Eso quiere.

Pero no puede ser, así que va a buscar a Lupin a la biblioteca, el santuario de su amigo. Igual y jodiéndolo un rato se le pasa el aburrimiento. O quizá no, pero, ¿qué más da?

Y apresura el paso, ansioso por ver la cara de fastidio de Remus, sabiendo lo que va a suceder, cuando Sirius entre en la biblioteca con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero alguien detiene su paso, de forma brusca y sin remordimientos, Sirius cae al suelo.

Y alguien cae sobre él. Cae ella.

Ella, la que se nombra Diana Hopkins y que le odia por que _"eres un idiota y un obseso sexual". _Otra empollona, no más. Sirius no le presta atención, no se la merece. Además, es demasiado común. Toda ella es común. Desde sus brillantes ojos chocolate hasta su lacio cabello castaño oscuro.

Común.

Por eso cuando se sienta primero que ella y alcanza a ver el _tatuaje_ de una rosa en el muslo derecho de ella, se sorprende. Por que eso no es común.

Por que Hopkins es una empollona, y no se supone que tiene que tener un tatuaje la mar de sexy en su piel suave y blanca.

Y se le va el aliento mientras le llega la sorpresa y la fascinación.

Pero ella le corta la fantasía de golpe, levantándose como si tuviera un resorte. Está sonrojada, y no sabe si de furia o de vergüenza. Tampoco le importa. A punto está de arrojarle el enorme todo de Historia de la Magia para quitarle la cara de bobo o por lo menos para cerrarle la boca.

Y gruñe.

-Idiota –larga, y se acomoda la mochila con brusquedad, como toda ella. No es precisamente la viva imagen de la femineidad y quizás por eso le resulta tan fascinante a Sirius, que ella no sea lo que aparente. Por que le llama.

Sirius es un perro curioso y quiere saber que otras cosas le oculta la empollona. Por que él sabe todo sobre todo Hogwarts pero de ella no sabe ni su segundo nombre.

Y _quiere _saberlo.

Pero antes de que pueda hablar, ella se larga, teniendo cuidado de pisarle la mano con todo el peso posible y luego irse por el pasillo, todavía sonrojada y con el seño fruncido.

Y Sirius decide, mientras soba su mano, que quizá, sólo quizá, ya no esté tan aburrido.

Pensar qué otras cosas le oculta Hopkins puede ser divertido.

* * *

_Bien, si van a lanzarme tomates, háganlo con tacto. Me matan las ilusiones y luego yo, la niña buena e inocente (sí, claro, Kathe, lo que tu digas...) me pongo a llorar. Mejor agradezcan que me paso por aquí, que debería estar leyendo un libro por que mañana tengo la prueba sobre el mismo. El problema está en que me voy a quedar dormida si lo miro y... mejor me voy, que si no las notas me van a quedar kilométricas, o más largas que mi cortita viñeta._

_Besitos._

**Katherine**


	2. Común

**Nota previa antes de que se me olvide: **_No me gusto esta viñeta, pero se la he prometido y quería dársela cuanto antes. Va dedicada a _**Mia Cuore**. _Besos, guapa, espero verte otra vez._

**Tabla Simbólica**

**Esencia de Jazmín**

**24# Reloj**

Sirius siempre ha odiado el reloj. Siempre. Desde que era pequeño y tenía que observarlo cada cinco minutos para poder entrar al Salón en la hora justa. Sin pasarse ni un segundo ni adelantarse un minuto. Siempre puntual.

Y, en venganza a aquellos años, acostumbra llegar tarde a todos los sitios. Y ya no es intencional. Es algo natural, inconciente. No lo hace a sabiendas, no puede evitarlo.

Por eso corre por medio Hogwarts mientras, mentalmente, para no gastar energía, maldice una y otra vez a la profesora McGonagall por ponerlo de pareja junto con la empollona Hopkins.

Sabe que probablemente ella le regañe y que probablemente se comporte muy borde. Y más borde todavía, no es una cosita agradable. Por eso corre como desesperado. Por eso corre como si el diablo le pisara los talones.

Y entra en el aula vacía de golpe, exclamando que no ha sido con intención entre jadeos. Se siente totalmente ridículo cuando ve que no hay nadie, que el aula está vacía. Retrocede unos pasos y observa la puerta con el seño fruncido. No, no se ha equivocado, es ese Salón, recordaba perfectamente la voz de Hopkins recordándoselo en un susurro en la mañana, en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido esta chica? –masculla con enfado, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

Entonces escucha pasos y de pronto, casi como si hubiera salido de la nada, Hopkins está de pie, frente a él, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo de correr por medio castillo a la velocidad de la luz.

-Lo... Lo siento... –jadea ella, sin sentirlo en lo más mínimo-. Es que... es que me he atrasado mientras hablaba con Lily... Ay...

-¡Llegas tarde! –recrimina Sirius, sin escuchar. En el fondo, la situación le hace gracia. Pero en el fondo.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta –devuelve ella, borde, mientras frunce el seño.

Sirius gruñe, fastidiado.

-De todos modos, tenemos que hacer la tarea. Entra al jodido Salón de una vez para que podamos terminar todo esto de una vez –ordena sin remordimiento alguno.

-¡Hey, qué quieres! ¡El reloj y yo no nos llevamos! –exclama ella, escandalizada. Y luego lo mira, lo examina, acusadora, como si el que hubiera llegado tarde es Sirius y no ella.

Y Sirius traga pesado e, inconcientemente, retrocede un paso. ¡A él, a quien lo me intimida ni un Slytherin furioso, le acaba de hacer retroceder una chiquilla! Agradece mil veces que nadie los este mirando.

-Además, tú también has llegado tarde -acusa Hopkins, y acierta. La sonrisa triunfadora no oscila en llegar a sus labios y se acerca a él, quedan a centímetros.

Debe de ser ilegal que una empollona se te acerque, piensa Sirius, nervioso. La mira, ella está seria, pero la diversión se atisba en sus ojos del color del chocolate, líquido, que se escurre y se esconde. Falla drásticamente en su intento de parecer fastidiada.

Y Sirius no sabe si enfadarse o reírse. Ella lo desconcierta. ¡Ella!

-Así que no puedes reclamarme nada -le susurra, le murmura, musita, casi le sisea. Sus ojos se convierten en dos rendijas acusadoras a pesar de que quiere reírse de la cara de Sirius. Se aleja y lo mira con una ceja alzada.

Y mientras entra al bendito Salón, a Sirius se le escapa una sonrisa de diversión casi inconcientemente.

Por que aunque ella sea una empollona pesada y él un sex-simbol seductor, siguen teniendo algo en común.

El odio por el maldito_ reloj._

* * *

_Segunda viñeta, segunda viñeta... Hey, tengan compasión. Soy nueva en estas cosas y... bueno, que estoy aprendiendo. Les quiero por leer (por que se que me echan un vistazo por lo menos, veo los hits... no se preocupen, sé donde viven, y sino... bueno, lo averiguo cara psicópata XDDD)_

_No, gracias por leer._

**Katherine**


	3. Sonrisa

**Nota previa: **_Para _**pottersita**_, por añadir esta historia a sus favoritos ._

**Tabla Simbólica**

**Esencia de Jazmín**

**6# Secreto**

Prefiere transformarse dentro del castillo. Sabe que una vez en su forma humana difícilmente podrá mantenerse más de cinco minutos de pie. Ha sido una noche movida, Lunático ha estado más inquieto que otras veces.

Todo está a oscuras y Sirius sabe que es mejor así. Probablemente le vieran, por que su pelaje es oscuro, pero de todos modos es un perro realmente grande y las sombras provocadas por su trote asustarían y/o llamarían la atención de Filch. O la odiosa Señora Norris. O algún estudiante desobediente.

Casi puede sonreír al imaginarse a cierta persona observarla convertirse en perro.

Pero no, ella es una "chica buena", y las chicas buenas como ella no salen de noche a vagabundear por ahí.

Ni siquiera se pregunta por qué ha pensado en ella antes de transformarse.

-Wow...

Se da la vuelta alarmado, y también ahoga silenciosamente una exclamación de sorpresa. Es Hopkins. Es ella, con un camisón de tela azul cielo y el cabello anudado en una trenza gruesa y larga, sus ojos están tan grandes que Sirius se pregunta como demonios le hace para durar tanto sin que le lloren.

El plato con pastel de chocolate se desliza entre sus manos con la facilidad que da la sorpresa. Está en shock.

-Miau...

Sirius gruñe antes de hacer lo que hará. Por que sabe que lo hará. No sabe ni como pero Filch se ha conseguido una nueva gata. Su querida Vivianne había _desaparecido _y aparecido en los terrenos de Hogwarts, de rosa chillón y varios años más vieja. Aún más vieja. "Está jubilada", había mascullado Filch cuando Peter le había preguntado cortésmente por ella.

Respira hondo antes de acercarse a la chica, que todavía está petrificada, gruñe antes de tomarla en brazos, por que sabe que ella no podría caminar, y echa a correr sin consideración alguna.

De algún modo han terminado en un pasadizo. Apretados y (él) con la respiración agitada. Sirius la mira. Ha salido del shock e intenta atizbar si por ahí anda esa gata mugrienta. Pero no se ve nada, Sirius lo sabe.

Lo ha intentado millones de veces.

-Hopkins -llama suavemente. Demasiado suavemente. Ella no le escucha, se inclina más para buscar a la gata.

Sirius respira hondo. Está temblando, nota. _Joder, está temblando._ Se dice idiota unas veincinco veces por segundo antes de volver a hablar. No lleva su varita y no podrá hacerle un _Obliviate. _Idiota. Idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

-Hop-Hopkin-s -tartamudea con un hilo de voz.

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

-Hop... D-Diana -llama con voz firme. Ella parece quedarse petrificada -_otra vez_- por momentos, pero reacciona y le mira expectante. Está sonrojada, Sirius no se pregunta el por qué, hay cosas más importantes en ese momento.

Lunático, por ejemplo.

-Mira... lo que viste... -balbucea otras cosas ininteligibles. Siente que está escribiendo su epitafio.

Diana lo mira. Está nerviosa. Y puede jurar sobre su nombre -_ella adora su nombre_- que jamás, jamás ha visto a Sirius Black nervioso. Ni siquiera ante un partido de Quidditch o en alguna pelea con los Slytherin, ni siquiera cortando con una chica o ante algún examen especialmente difícil.

Y sonríe de manera suave y dulce.

Sirius corta sus balbuceos de golpe. La sorpresa le llena el pecho y un bichito con olor a flores se le mete por no sabe dónde para ir a acompañar a su corazón. Pero le gusta. Y mucho. Puede jurar sobre... sobre su orgullo (que no es pequeño, como todo en su vida) que jamás, _jamás _Hopk... Diana le ha sonreído. Pero jamás. Para lo único que abre la boca con él es para insultarle y/o ordenarlo algo. Y sí, puede hacer las dos cosas en la frase sin perderse ni desviarse.

Se corta, en sorpresa.

-Será nuestro_ secreto_ -le susurra Diana, todavía sonriendo.

Y se aleja de él, camina hacia la salida opuesta del pasadizo. Y Sirius no se pregunta cómo demonios sabe que esa salida ahorra quince minutos en llegar a la Sala Común de los Leones. Por que ella se da vuelta y está mirándolo con expresión fastidiada otra vez.

-Pero si le dices a alguien que fui amable contigo, lo negaré. Y te golpearé tan fuerte que te quedarás sin carnet de padre -advierte frunciendo el seño.

Y cuando al fin se va, Sirius cae al suelo, su espalda apoyada en la pared.

Joder, si que se había asustado cuando Diana le había sonreído.


	4. Impulso

**Nota previa: **_Para **Marikilla, Mari** para mí (moríos de envidia... muajajaja XD) por... ¿ser mi primer fangirl? ¡Sí, eso! Y cielo, son viñetas, si las hago más largas... pues... viñetas dejarían de ser. Aparte, no me da para hacerlas más largas, sólo tengo tiempo para "_**Aunque seas un idiota".**_ Te quiero igual._

Betado por Nanita L.

**Tabla Simbólica**

**Esencia de Jazmín**

**14# Bufanda**

Sirius sale corriendo de la clase de Runas, mientras piensa si también podría dejar esa clase. Realmente le fastidia porque no se enteraba de nada y se aburre mortalmente ahí, sin nada que hacer, perdiendo precioso tiempo en que podría hacer cosas la mar de interesante.

Jadea un poco, mirando el cielo. Nieva, y los copos caen con suavidad silenciosa en la tierra. Se pregunta si luego Cornamenta querría ir a hacer una guerra de nieve, o por último molestar a Quejicus, pero cuando recordó lo acaramelado que estaba en la clase con Lily Evans, se estremeció y negó con la cabeza. De seguro se iba a pasar todo el rato mirándole a ella y ni atención iba a poner a la batalla.

Pero que cursi que es James.

Guarda las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y no se olvida de sonreír a una rubia coqueta que seguramente espera a su novio apoyada en una estatua. Él es así, irresistible. Cualquier mujer se arroja a sus brazos sin dudar. De hecho, lo hacen encantadas.

Se rasca la mejilla y cuando abre la boca su aliento sale de entre sus labios. Vaya, si que está helado. Él sabe aguantar el frío, sobre todo porque en Grimmauld Place casi siempre había ese hielo seco, y gracias a Dios sus defensas crecieron o se moría de hipotermia.

Ríe entre dientes y continúa caminando, distraído. Está pensando en bromas, en cerveza de mantequilla, en la luna llena, en clases aburridas, en la nieve, en sonrisas, en falsas imágenes de abrazos. Es extraño, pero piensa así.

No se ha dado cuenta y ahora ha chocado contra alguien. Bueno, también es culpa de... ¿Hopkins? ¿Pero qué mierda hace Hopkins ahí? Debería de tener más cuidado, piensa molesto, porque también ha sido su culpa que chocaran.

-¡Ten cuidado, Black! –se molesta ella, mirándole retadoramente.

Está diferente. El cabello lo lleva suelto (como solo lo ha visto una vez, en la noche) y el viento juguetea con el, dando la impresión de que es la cosa más suave del mundo; las mejillas sonrojadas, seguramente, por la carrera; el pecho agitado; los labios entreabiertos dejando escapar su aliento que de repente se le antoja _demasiado. _

Y se da cuenta de pronto que está extraña porque está _guapa. _Está increíblemente guapa así, con los cabellos lamiendo sus mejillas ruborizadas y el ceño fruncido, dándole el aspecto de una niña berrinchuda.

Sirius alza las cejas con ironía, aunque está desorientado. No entiende como es que puede haber pensado que ella es bonita, tampoco entiende porque ella sigue igual: borde. No lo ha hecho a propósito, entonces. Eso parece y además Diana Hopkins no parece del tipo de chicas que se chocan intencionadamente para que veas lo guapa que está.

Y además, ni siquiera está tan guapa. Tiene nieve en el cabello y la punta de su túnica está mojada, con esa mochila rotosa que siempre carga y además, es bajita. Ni tan guapa que está. Aunque acabe de darse cuenta que tiene ligeras pecas en las mejillas (no como las de Evans, claro) y que un caminito baja por su cuello en una invitación que sus labios quieren aceptar con urgencia.

Da un paso hacia atrás, asustado.

-E-Es tú culpa también –había balbuceado, pero ya se recuperó. Ella no parece darse cuenta que lo acaba de volver loco y Sirius cree con una extrañísima opresión en el pecho que le daría igual si lo supiera-. Tú eras la que venías corriendo.

-Sí, pero tú eras el que venía pensando en Dios sabe que cosas –acusó ella, todavía mirándolo retadoramente. _Putas pecas_-. Además, yo llego tarde a mi clase de Historia de la Magia y ahora tú tienes hora libre, supongo –ha sido un titubeo casi imperceptible. Ha añadido el "_supongo"_ y ha dejado que un tono de falsa duda se meta en la última palabrita.

Pero Sirius niega con la cabeza ligeramente. Está teniendo alucinaciones, o quizá es culpa del frío. Sí, eso debe ser. El frío le congeló el cerebro.

-Historia aburre, no sé para qué te apresuras –sonríe despreocupadamente. Pero que genial actor es-. Y sí, tengo hora libre. No sabía que ahora te habías aprendido mi horario, Hopkins –la pica, deseando que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Y el frío hace su efecto otra vez, porque en realidad el color no ha subido aún más a sus mejillas casi imperceptiblemente; en realidad no ha apretado más el tirante de la mochila rotosa y en realidad no ha tensado los labios. Pero quisiera que lo hiciera, aunque no lo hace y ya. Es imposible. Hopkins ha tenido años para demostrarle que le gusta y sólo le ha dado insultos.

Insultar a alguien no es la forma de decir "Me gustas", y ni Hopkins, con lo rara que es, haría eso. ¿No?

-¡No me lo he aprendido, idiota! –Dice ella, de repente con un tono demasiado chillón-. ¡Pero venías tan calmado que es muy obvio! –se excusa rápidamente, con el mismo tono extraño.

Él alza una ceja, irónico. Se lo ha creído bien, pero no va a aceptarlo jamás.

-Sí, claro –acepta, con ese tono de _"sólo digo que sí para complacerte" _que tanto fastidia a todo el mundo-. Te creo, te creo –añade sólo para picarla más.

Y ella hace una mueca de fastidio para satisfacción de Sirius y se agacha a recoger sus libros, que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que se habían caído. Con un suspiro, Sirius se agacha para ayudarle. Porque sigue teniendo modales y todo lo demás, y sigue sabiendo que es algo casi obligatorio.

No ha sido como esas peliculitas cursis donde ambos intentan agarrar lo mismo y se disculpan con balbuceos y se miran ruborizados y al final se besan o se dan el número telefónico. Claro que no, eso sólo le gusta a las niñitas azucaradas y, para dolor de Sirius, a James (quizá porque fue así que se fijó en Lily Evans).

Ha sido extraño. Ella no le ha dicho que se aleje ni tampoco lo ha empujado, hechizado o golpeado, tampoco le ha enviado una mirada amenazante o ha puesto la mueca de fastidio de siempre que le ve. Simplemente se agachó a recoger sus libros, inexpresiva, mientras intentaba agarrar la bufanda roja y dorada que cubría su cuello.

Y ha vuelto a ser culpa del frío, porque Sirius no quería soltar todos los libros que tenía entre las manos y tomar la bufanda para arreglársela con delicadeza... y quedar cerca.

Están congelados, ambos. No de frío (Sirius tiene que aceptarlo interiormente, claro está) sino porque no saben que hacer. ¿Se aleja y le pica otra vez? ¿Se acerca y le besa (como le está gritando todo su ser)? No tiene tiempo de pensar.

Otra persona ha actuado por él. Obviamente, es inexperta. Chocó sus labios con los de él suavemente, y ambos sintieron de repente el calor inundándole hasta la punta de los pies. Y Sirius se siente obligado a tirar de la bufanda para acercarla más a él y abrirle la boca sin miramientos. _Sabe a chocolate. _Y acaba de descubrir que es su nueva adicción.

Se separan y él le mira los labios –hinchados, rojos (no _pudo _evitar morder)- y luego vuelve a mirar los ojos, mientras inconscientemente se relame la boca. Ella traga y se ruboriza hasta casi echar humo, mientras recoge todas sus cosas y echa a correr como condenada, sin mirarle siquiera una vez.

Sirius se levanta mientras le agradece a Dios que existan las _bufandas. _


	5. Dulce

**Nota: **Para **DollyChang**, que fue la leyó mi primer femslash y que dijo que estaba bien y yo quedé - Te quiero... Y si Mía lee esto, que sepas que es pura amistad. Y si Nan lo lee, que sepas que te sigo queriendo pero como amiga... mucho, pero amiga. Lo siento, me comprometí con ella primero.

**9# Calabaza**

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan estúpido? –se enfurece Diana, mirándole con fastidio.

La mueca ha vuelto a su lugar, los ojos de chocolate brillando sin interrupción, las manos en la cintura finita (que bajo esos kilos de túnicas apenas y se nota) y los ojos entrecerrados lanzando miradas acusadores y desafiantes.

-¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan mandona? –devuelve Sirius, mirándola con desafío.

Está cruzado de brazos, con la espalda derecha y los ojos echando chispas, los labios apretados y, sin poder evitarlo, la mueca de fastidio tan Black que se forma en su boca y sube por su mejilla.

Y ha sido culpa de los dos, pero ninguno de los dos quiere reconocerlo. Es así el orgullo Gryffindor, sin posibilidad de rendición jamás, cabezotas hasta el final e incansables.

_Indomables._

Porque los dos los son a su manera. Ella no obedece a nadie y tampoco es amable a menudo. Él es un rebelde sin causa y respeta a personas contadas con una mano. Así, sin más.

Y ella no va a obedecer a Sirius Black _jamás. _¿Él? Él no va a obedecer tampoco _nunca. _

Pero van a intentar que el otro haga caso aunque eso les cueste mucho, porque los Gryffindor son así, siempre desafiantes y orgullosos, siempre los líderes, es un sentido innato. Que ambos tienen y que no van a rechazar.

-Mira, Black, yo sólo quiero terminar el maldito pastel luego para irme a dormir, porque estoy cansada. Así que lo mejor es repartirse el trabajo y ya, ¿está bien? –dice ella, impaciente hasta el final.

-Sí, ¿pero porque tengo que batir yo y decorar tú? –replica inmediatamente Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque posiblemente comiences a comerte la crema de la decoración, y cuando esté crudo no te lo puedes comer o te enfermas –ella habla casi al instante, feroz.

Y un ligero rubor cubre las mejillas pálidas y elegantes de Sirius Black, porque sí es lo más probable que comience a comerse la crema. ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? Es un niño todavía, a pesar de que sea el hombre con más experiencia sexual del mundo y a pesar de que en ocasiones su madurez impresione. Quiere una cucharadita de crema, eso no es pecado.

Y todo es culpa del profesor de Estudios Muggles, que mandó hacer un pastel y llevárselo al día siguiente. Les dieron la receta y para su mala suerte, también pareja, diciendo que se debía de aprovechar para unir a los alumnos (motivo por el cual Lily Evans terminó con Peter Petegrew y James Potter con Mary McDonald, _demasiada unión_).

Calabaza, ha dicho el profesor con una sonrisa, mientras les entregaba las instrucciones. Y Diana es mestiza y sabe cocinar mucho mejor, por eso es la que da órdenes y la que tiene que decorar, porque de la preparación se encarga su madre.

Pero ninguno declina y Diana empieza a aburrirse.

-¡Yo no haré eso! –se pica él, y ella le regala una sonrisa irónica.

-Sí, seguro Black. Tú no harás eso.

Ella pasa un dedo por la crema anaranjada y luego lo pone frente a la cara de Sirius Black. Se le está haciendo agua la boca pero no puede lamer nada o va a perder, así que decide concentrarse mejor en los ojos de ella, para enviarle miradas retadoras y desafiantes.

Diana sonríe burlonamente y menea el dedo por frente a su cara, casi rozando sus labios. Sirius no puede evitar seguirlo con la mirada como bobo y tampoco puede evitar avanzar un paso.

-Sí quieres... –canturrea Diana, y se muerde el labio, a la espera.

Si Sirius fuera un espectador, se reiría, pero no es así y está que salta y lame el dedo de Diana Hopkins. Que mierda, lo está torturando y la tortura es ilegal, lo dice la ley.

-¿Lo ves? –susurra ella, porque él se ha ido acercando más y mas y ya está a muy poca distancia de ella.

Sus alientos se chocan, se entremezclan. Lo tiene encantado con la famosa crema y no parece tener intenciones de alejarse muy pronto. Así que decide que ya es suficiente y con rapidez mete su dedo a su boca rosada. Lo lame y luego se cruza de brazos, sonriendo burlonamente mientras se cruza de brazos. Ya está, ahora todo tiene que acabarse y él tiene que alejarse.

_O ella va a volverse totalmente loca. _Y es que ese olor tan masculino la atonta, el cabello sedoso rozando su frente la aturde, las facciones finas la emboban, y que la mire hipnotizado le está fascinando demasiado para ser normal. Para ser _sano._

Pero le ha salido mal porque ha dejado a Sirius con las ganas. Y es un Gryffindor con todas las letras. Los Gryffindor no piensan, _actúan_. Ha actuado antes de darse cuenta siquiera y su lengua se está colando entre los labios de la chica para ver si hay algún resquicio de ese sabor tan agradable.

Diana tiene los ojos abiertos, tan grandes que impresiona. Está en shock, por eso en realidad no está observando la cara de Sirius, que se ha inclinado de repente y tiene los ojos entrecerrados. Se aturden, ambos.

Ella se separa un paso, mirándolo con confusión. Ya no hay bocas unidas ni alientos compartidos. No más besos con sabor _calabaza. _Ella tiembla. Él jadea. Ha sido tan increíble que ni siquiera se puede describir, de ese tipo de cosas que pasan muy pocas veces y nunca las olvidas. Así, nada más.

-Está bien. Puedes decorar.


	6. Encanto

**Nota: **Para Nan **(Nanita L),** no tiene nada que ver con lo que te pasa, cielo, pero es lo único de lo que soy capaz por ahora de darte como consuelo. Ánimo, que no es fácil aunque quieras aparentar que sí.

**Nota 2: **Últimamente me he demorado tanto en entregarle las viñetas que decidí actualizar ya, para ver si me siguen amando. Aunque es tan corto que van a llorar. En fin...

**Tabla Simbólica**

**Escencia de Jazmín**

**10# Marioneta**

En realidad ella no quiere, debe seguir estudiando. Porque a Diana le gusta estudiar, porque aprende y porque sí. Porque cuando se concentra se olvida del mundo y especialmente, se olvida de Sirius Black. Sí, él.

Ése chico que la mira y la desconcentra, que se sienta a su lado y que la abraza, que juguetea con las puntas de su cabello y a veces, contadas veces, le susurra en el oído mientras le acaricia la mejilla.

Es un cabrón. Ya lo sabe. Pero aún así la vuelve totalmente loca y aún así tiembla cuando él le habla al oído.

Y toca Adivinación (materia inútil, pero materia al fin) pero ni Sirius Black, ni Diana Hopkins están (tampoco James Potter y Lily Evans, pero eso ya es normal). La profesora alza las cejas al ver los puestos vacíos y luego niega con la cabeza mientras murmura que ya lo sabía todo, al tiempo que los alumnos sueltan risitas nerviosas o hacen gestos sucios.

Mientras, en la Sala de Requerimiento Diana Hopkins le ruega a Merlín poder salir de esto totalmente vestida y con la frente en alto, a poder ser, sin temblar como una mocosa enamorada y sería realmente perfecto que siquiera hubiera ido ahí.

Pero es que en el desayuno le ha dicho en un susurro _Sala de los Menesteres, Adivinación _y ella ya había entendido perfectamente lo que iba a suceder. Lo peor es que no tenía ninguna intención de frenarlo, de hecho, lo quería apresurar. Además, siempre ha odiado Adivinación, es un total fraude.

La puerta se comienza a formar otra vez y Diana no puede evitar odiarse a sí misma. Porque ha vuelto a caer pero sabe que le _encanta _caer, le encanta que se revuelvan entre sábanas y que se quede dormido en su pecho, con una mano en su cabello, y le encanta observarlo y de alguna manera lo sabe aunque no se lo ha dicho. Que la quiere. Y eso le fascina, se siente llena, se siente estupendamente.

-Hola, Diana –saluda él, con una sonrisa de seductora satisfacción. Porque ha venido, porque sigue bajo su encanto.

Y es que ha costado. Antes ni siquiera le miraba. Después comenzó a insultarle. Gracias a una tarea se llevaron decentemente. Él la salvó de morir ahogada en el lago por culpa de algunos Slytherin (que misteriosamente amanecieron colgados en los aros del campo de Quidditch). Y un día, sin más, la besó. Ni un hola ni nada. Así de golpe, la atrajo hacia él y la besó.

_No pudo haber hecho nada mejor en su vida_ es la opinión compartida de los dos.

-Hola. ¿Qué sucede? –y Diana siempre hace la misma pregunta porque odia sentirse una marioneta que Sirius controla a voluntad, y guarda la esperanza de que algún día le responda con un sí a esa pregunta.

-No –el sonríe caninamente. Es un chulo elegante que la vuelve loca con esos andares despreocupados y esa sonrisa ladina. Pero es que la quiere, y eso a Diana le gusta muchísimo más que cualquier otra cosa-. ¿Quieres que pase algo?

Ella respira hondo, como siempre. Está intentando resistirse aunque sabe que no podrá, porque Sirius ya se ha acercado y ya está rodeando su cintura con sus brazos fuertes de tanto golpear _bludgers. _Le susurra cosas al oído que no entiende porque el simple tono de su voz la derrite y le apaga el cerebro.

No es conciente de nada, sólo que de pronto está acostada en una cama de sábanas negras, y está desnuda y está gimiendo un nombre que le sabe como el de Sirius, le acarician hasta el alma y ella cierra los ojos, agradada.

Es difícil de entender, pero a veces adora ser la _marioneta _de Sirius Black.


End file.
